1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to toilet bowl cleaning apparatuses and more specifically it relates to a dual toilet brush. The dual toilet brush contains a first brush head and a second brush head on an elongate handle to clean an interior surface of a bowl and an overhanging rim of a toilet more efficiently.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous toilet bowl cleaning apparatuses have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,660,318 to Anderson; U.S. Pat. No. 1,848,868 to Churchill; U.S. Pat. No. 2,242,004 to Kapinos and U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,775 to Banks all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.